La consorte
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Historia que participa en el "Reto Otoñal de Drama de las Originales Ladies Kou" Tema - Amor prohibido e imposible. Seiya príncipe de Kinmoku, Serenity princesa de la Luna, ¿el matrimonio de ella los separara? Advertencia: Yuuri/relación chicaXchica, mucho drama y hasta puede que muera alguien.
1. Chapter 1

:

* * *

.

 **-Prologo-**

 **.**

Seiya nunca imagino, que ser el buen hermano menor, le traería un tremendo dolor al corazón, hubiera sido mejor aceptar lo que el consejo le había ofrecido a sus tiernos diez años: la primogenitura, o tal vez hubiera sido mejor aquella vez aceptar la idea de casarse con la princesa de la Tierra, o podría haber sido mejor escapar como siempre se le daba la gana a lejanos planetas en busca de algún planeta que conquistar, pues no siendo el heredero al trono le daba ciertas libertades, la situación era, que inevitablemente su corazón estaba prendado de la princesa de la Luna.

La conocio en uno de sus viajes al sistema solar, apenas tenia catorce años en ese entonces, no es que le gustara mucho la diplomacia, pero, lo que si le gustaba al príncipe de Kinmoku era respirar nuevos aires, seria la primera vez que asistiría a un baile, esta demás decir que los bailes le aburrían, lo que en verdad le encantaba a Seiya era montarse en su corcel negro, viajar, comer cosas nuevas y deliciosas, y la música, su hermana mayor le habia dicho que era un poeta sin remedio, que esperaba que con el "do re mi", pudiera hacer caer a sus enemigos.

Ya estando en tierra selenita, pues decidio ir a explorar un poco, lo mas lejos del palacio, odiaba tambien las miradas de las mujeres casamenteras, parecían peor que las moscas a la miel, y Seiya era esa miel.

Caminando en los jardines estaba, se sorprendió de lo grande y maravillosa que se veía la esfera terráquea desde la Luna, ese lugar seria su siguiente parada, solo esperaba que Taiki no lo riñera por haberse escapado, además el castaño debía estar acostumbrado a que Seiya no estaba para esas cosas aburridas de la corte.

Seiya estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio al tropezar con unos pies que estaban cómodos en el jardín, su caída fue bastante graciosa, enrollándose en su capa de príncipe por el esfuerzo inútil de mantener el equilibrio. Todo enrollado, sintió que estaba sobre un cuerpo pequeño y blando.

Una vez que ambos dejaron de sorprenderse por ese encuentro tan accidentado, comenzaron a reir, platicaron de un mil tonterias, la princesa de la Luna, el príncipe de Kinmoku, eran glotones por naturaleza, no entendían mucho de cuchicheos de palacio, y ni les importaba, ya tendrían tiempo cuando fueran viejos para ello, ambos les gustaba dormir, ser rebeldes, cada uno compartio sus travesuras.

-¡Lo mejor de todo! – rio Serenity- fue la cara cubierta de merengue de Urano.

-¡No lo imagino! ¡Esa dama en verdad da miedo! ¡No puedo creer que la hayas embarrado de dulce!

-¡Pero le gusto!

La velada termino, Seiya se despidió de un beso en la mano, deseaba volver a verla, ahora que iria a conocer a la princesa de la Tierra, ciertamente no estaba interesado en acordar un matrimonio, èl ya tenia su perla blanca.

Fueron dos años de cartas de amor, dos años en los que espero paciente, para hacerle saber a su hermana que por fin si deseaba sentar cabeza, llegar a la edad necesaria para casarse nunca fue tan esperada.

Que iluso fue.

El destino siempre burlándose de cuanto enamorado encuentra, Seiya y Serenity no fueron la excepción.

Taiki lo sabia, pero callo, igual que Seiya, al ver a la heredera al trono feliz de su compromiso, solo la conocía por retrato, pero eso le basto a la futura reina de Kinmoku para pedirla en matrimonio, en su planeta no eran raras las alianzas del mismo sexo.

Seiya amaba a su hermana mas que nada en el mundo.

Seiya amaba a la princesa Serenity con locura.

Ojala si hubiera aceptado ser el primogénito.

Porque de ser asi, no seria Fighter la que se casaria con Serenity.

…

* * *

Serán tres capítulos cortos, creo.

Espero su opinión.

(Huye como siempre)


	2. Chapter 2

:

.

 **-Capitulo uno-**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era tan bella como recordaba, no incluso mejor, y a pesar de que la bebió con la mirada, Serenity no le dedico mas que el saludo protocolario, una inclinación mientras tomaba con sus delicadas manos su largo vestido.

-Príncipe Seiya, es un gusto volver a verle.

Tan fría, que tardo unos segundos el pelinegro en reponerse, ¿no era esa mujer la que le dedicaba largas cartas impregnadas de perfume y suspiros? Al mirar como ahora se giraba para saludar a los demás presentes en el castillo y lo ignoraba por completo, la tacho de mentirosa, engañadora y la peor.

La fiesta de compromiso se realizo en forma normal, también acudieron al evento príncipes de otras tierras, entre los que destacaba el tercer príncipe de Silveren, de mirada fría y larga coleta platinada, su presencia era muy importante, estaba ahí porque seria estimado como el progenitor del futuro heredero de Kinmoku, al ser dos mujeres, al ser dos reinas, alguien tenia que llevar la contraparte para semejante cometido. Todo estaba calculado por el Consejo de Ancianos.

Fighter tomo de la mano a su prometida, y comenzaron a bailar en medio del enorme salón, su vestido no era tan abombado, era casi recto, pero le daba ese aire de grandeza que solo la futura reina tenia, estaba fascinada con la princesa Serenity, quien se deslumbró con el parecido que tenia con Seiya, no era raro, pues ellos eran gemelos, su madre murió en el alumbramiento, y su padre unos años después en una guerra, eran príncipes huérfanos, pero muy valientes, Fighter siendo mas calculadora y amante del deber, logro llevar bien el reino, mientras que Seiya solo iba de un viaje a otro, aunque siempre comportándose, claro, en lo que podía dentro de su rebeldía.

En todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar para la boda, Serenity y Seiya no se hablaron, casualidad o no, pues siendo hermano de Fighter y esta ultima conviviendo con la princesa, era raro, muy raro, y eso lo noto Yaten, que finalmente se quedó, como único concubino de Fighter, esperando pronto que sus servicios fueran requeridos, pues al hombre le encantaba la futura reina de ojos zafiros.

:.

:.

Fighter daba un paseo en los alrededores del castillo con Serenity, cuando se le anuncio que debía atender un asunto.

-Nos vemos después- Fighter camino con su escolta unos pasos- pero luego se giró- creo que mejor acompáñame- ofreció su mano- es mejor que vayas aprendiendo.

Era el salón del trono, alguien solicito su audiencia, eran dos lores, Fighter los había citado.

-En conclusión- dijo Fighter después de escucharlos- me gusta ese terreno, es una hermosa colina rodeada de un lago hermoso, quisiera un castillo, seria un digno regalo de bodas.

La mirada de Fighter cambio de dulce, a fría, Serenity se quedo impresionada, de delicada doncella ahora Fighter lucia como una fiera.

-Estamos para servirle su majestad- dijeron ambos lores.

Una vez solas, Serenity dio su opinión.

-Su alteza. Pedir un castillo como regalo, ¿no es excesivo?

-Solo quiero que estés atenta Serenity, solo eso.

La rubia no entendió con quien estaba por casarse, si veía bien a Fighter, no se parecía en nada a Seiya.

:.

:.

:.

Tiempo después.

Ambos los sirvientes de esos Lores llegaron ante Fighter, como recién era costumbre, Serenity la acompañaba como simple oyente.

\- ¡Majestad, póngales un alto!

\- ¡Han subido los impuestos de manera injusta! ¡Todo por construir ese castillo que pidió usted!

-Su majestad…-susurro Serenity al lado de la pelinegra.

-Por favor, déjame sola con estas personas, gracias por tu compañía.

Y Serenity fue escoltada por Uranus a sus aposentos.

Una semana transcurrió después de aquello, a los oídos de Serenity llegaron chismorreos de sirvientes.

-Es una pena- decía una mucama a otra- esos sirvientes eran tan buenas personas.

-Mira que desaparecer con todo y familia, el demonio se los trago.

-O demonia- susurro la otra mujer.

El corazón de Serenity se encogió, Fighter no podía ser así de malvada , ¿verdad?

:.

:.

:.

Una tarde antes de la boda.

-Veo que usted no se congenia con el príncipe Seiya- dijo Yaten casualmente.

Ambos se encontraban en uno de los jardines.

-Esta equivocado Lord Yaten, mi deber es querer lo que mi prometida quiere, odiar lo que ella deteste.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que ese deber la obliga a verme con buenos ojos, después de todo, en un futuro cercano, yo seré quien otorgue la semilla a su majestad Fighter.

-Ella lo aprobó, yo igual naturalmente.

Pero en verdad Serenity no lo soportaba.

-Y entonces ¿porque no es capaz de ni sostenerme la mirada?

Yaten tomo de la barbilla a la princesa, un acto reprobable, pero que ella no pudo apartarlo, cuando esa sentencia salió a la luz.

-Usted oculta algo, presiento que tiene que ver con el príncipe Seiya, ¿estoy equivocado?

Serenity dio dos pasos temblando, se marcho en silencio, pero eso lo había visto el implicado, quien no dudo en regañarlo.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que hacia tocando a la prometida de mi hermana?!

-Solo verificaba una basura en el ojo, no queremos que luzca mal en la ceremonia, ¿verdad?

-Lord Yaten, será mejor que no ande hurgando donde no le llaman, o se atendrá a las consecuencias.

Yaten sonrió, era tal como sospechaba, ese par traía algo, y él iba a mostrarle a su alteza, pues la amaba en secreto.

:.

.:

:.

Serenity se encerró en su cuarto, Uranus se preocupó al verla tan afectada.

\- ¿Qué paso princesa? ¿Son los nervios de nuevo? ¿La boda es demasiado para usted?

-Es que, Fighter ante los demás luce fría, enérgica, pero conmigo es un ángel, y yo…yo amo a su hermano, ¡soy un demonio oscuro!

-Callad por favor- imploro Uranus- usted sabe que eso no puede ser, los nuestros necesitan de este matrimonio, solo así las fuerzas militares de Kinmoku nos apoyaran en la guerra que tenemos con la Tierra, nos están aplastando, ¡usted lo sabe!

\- ¡Si es mi deber! ¡Por eso he sido tan fría! ¡He escondido mi amor por Seiya! ¡Incluso él creyó mi engaño!

-Hizo bien, princesa, si hubiera rechazado la boda, de todas formas, no podría casarse con el príncipe Seiya, es el segundo a la corona, no tiene poder político, no como su hermana, por eso estamos haciendo esto.

-Quisiera morir Uranus, y Lord Yaten sospecha de mí, recuerda que él estuvo un tiempo en mi reino, quien sabe si se enteró de algo.

-Yo lo mantendré vigilado de ahora en adelante, no la dejare sola.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Uranus.

:.

:.

:.

La boda fue hermosa, sublime, cientos de flores rojas y blancas fueron usadas en los arreglos de la iglesia, como símbolo de la unión de la Luna y Kinmoku, la coronación de ambas en reinas fue recibida con gran alegría.

-Con ustedes su alteza imperial Fighter Starlight de Kinmoku, y su majestad Serenity Starlight de Kinmoku.

Estaban regias, con sus largos y elegantes vestidos, ambas de blanco, solo que Fighter llevaba una capa negra, y Serenity blanca, y la corona de Fighter era más vistosa.

Todo mundo aplaudió eso, incluso Seiya, pero no así en su corazón, quien ya había tramado algo, porque vivir bajo el mismo techo de las ahora esposas no podría soportarlo.

-Te felicito hermana, su alteza Serenity- dijo con una inclinación.

\- ¡Oh vamos hermano! - exclamo Fighter abrazándolo- ¡Somos familia! ¡Olvídate del protocolo ya!

Seiya abrazo a su gemela, y sintió que su delgado cuerpo pesaba mucho con esa corona.

-Que seas muy feliz- dijo eso sin soltarla, pero dándole una significativa mirada a Serenity, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

La fiesta estaba en su mayor punto, y siendo así, Seiya no dudo de aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a su hermana tan ocupada.

\- ¿Podrías darme un minuto, Fighter?

Serenity estaba a su lado, como en toda la velada.

-A solas.

La dureza con que dijo las palabras molesto a la pelinegra, pero su hermano no era así, seguro era algo delicado, se disculpo con su ahora esposa y se retiró a un balcón.

-No vuelvas a hablar de esa manera frente a mi esposa.

-Me voy al sistema solar.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Por qué!

-Alcanzare al general Artemis en el apoyo que se dará a la Luna.

-Pero, eso no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, Taiki ira conmigo.

-Pero no es el problema, no tienes porque ir, ya envié suficiente armada, no lo acepto, quédate, ahora soy tu reina, debes obedecerme.

-Pero también soy un ciudadano de este planeta- "y no quiero quedarme en esta noche especialmente, ni ninguna otra"- tengo un deber que cumplir, ya estuvo bueno de tanta vagancia.

-Pero Seiya, no quiero que te pongas en peligro.

-Es lo que me hace falta, no me sentiré completamente un príncipe adecuado si solo me quedo viendo- tomo las manos de Fighter- por favor compréndeme.

-Esta bien, se hará como dices, pero te ordeno que vuelvas a salvo.

:.

:.

:.

Seiya se despidió de su hermana, luego subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, cuando entro jamás se esperó verla ahí.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡su alteza Serenity!

Ella se lanzo en un mar de lágrimas a sus pies.

\- ¡No te vayas a la guerra!

El chico se descoloco por completo, ¿Por qué ahora le rogaba si antes ni la mirada le regalaba?

Y conmovido por su amor la levanto.

-No te entiendo.

\- ¡Perdóname Seiya! ¡Pero como podía seguir adelante con este matrimonio! ¡Si tan solo verte me causaba una confusión enorme entre mi deber y mi corazón! ¡Si te veía, si te escuchaba, no tendría el valor para seguir adelante! ¡Si por mi te vas! ¡Entonces mejor yo desaparezco!

Seiya la apretó con fuerza.

-No digas eso, ahora eres la consorte de mi hermana, no puedes huir.

Serenity dio dos pasos atrás, y al parecer ya tenia todo preparado, pues su elaborado vestido cayo con suma facilidad frente a los ojos del pelinegro.

-Si eso soy, pero por unos instantes solo quiero ser una mujer, tu mujer.

-Serenity, no me hagas esto.

Ella termino de desnudarse frente al príncipe.

-Por favor Seiya, solo dame unos minutos de tu amor, solo eso te pido para darme fuerzas, o moriré.

El pelinegro no pudo más, y acorto la distancia entre ellos con un beso desesperado, no podían hacer el amor tan pausado y delicadamente como alguna vez imaginaron, fue una cogida rápida, Seiya embistió con frenesí a Serenity, beso cada parte de su cuerpo, olvidándose quien era esa mujer que gemía bajo su cuerpo, no importándoles que la reina buscaba a su ahora esposa, Uranus tuvo que decirle que ella se había sentido un poco mal de la cabeza, y que esperaba bajar en un rato más.

Lord Yaten tuvo sus sospechas, al no ver a Seiya tampoco.

:.

:.

Un rato después solo apareció Serenity, ya arreglada nuevamente, despidió junto con su esposa los invitados, y luego cuando la noche llego, y fue escoltada su alcoba, nerviosa por lo que ahora le esperaba.

-Querida- dijo Fighter- no consumaremos el matrimonio, creo que me contagiaste tu dolor de cabeza, perdóname por favor.

Serenity suspiro aliviada, muy en su interior, agradeciéndole a la diosa selenita por ello.

:.

:.

Dos días pasaron y no tuvo que visitar a la reina en la noche, pero si la acompaño en las audiencias, se sorprendió mucho de ver a los sirvientes de eso lores que creía muertos.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Fighter hablo con ella.

-Hacia tiempo que deseaba poner a esos granujas en cintura, pero eran muy escurridizos en sus fechorías, les puse una trampa, y viendo que cometieron muchos actos deshonestos, con ayuda de sus sirvientes fueron castigados, ahora sus sirvientes tomaran su puesto, pues son hombres honestos.

Serenity se maravilló de la sabiduría de Fighter, por primera vez la vio con orgullo y no miedo.

:.

:.

:.

-¿Por qué no has consumado el matrimonio? ¿Sientes que no te he enseñado lo suficiente para cumplir con tu esposa?- reprocho Venus a Fighter, era su dama de compañía de toda la vida, aunque hacia dos años que la habia convertido en su concubina, por eso solo se veian en las sombras, no era bien visto que las concubinas o concubinos anduvieran a plena luz del dia con sus señores, o señoras- ¡Lo sabia necesitas mas lecciones!

Venus quiso levantar la falda de Fighter.

-¡Tranquila!- reclamo sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Estoy enamorada de la princesa Serenity, fue amor a primera vista, y yo quiero hacerlo con ella cuando me corresponda.

Venus hizo un puchero, en verdad quería a Fighter, y por eso deseaba su felicidad, esperaba que pronto Serenity amará a la pelinegra, o ella no se lo perdonaría.

…

* * *

Esto ya se salió de control, ya no es un triangulo, ya es como un pentágono o algo asi. XD

Agradezco sus reviews: Fatima Rivas , Emily Vargas L, gregorioabel.


	3. Chapter 3

:

.

* * *

 **-Capitulo dos-**

 **.**

 **.**

Venus era una niña cuando fue enviada al castillo de Kinmoku, era la mas hermosa e inteligente de la familia de Afrodita, con el título de Condes, su tarea parecía simple, ser la dama de compañía de una princesa, pero no la encontró tan simple como la pensaba, no solo habitaba era una princesa, era una guerrera, se maravilló al ver como peleaba con su hermano Seiya en una justa de espadas, a sus escasos once años, parecían en ese momento dos gotas de agua, con las bondades de la feminidad de Fighter escondidas, eran un espejo, incluso en ese entonces les parecía gracioso burlarse de ella, cuando Venus creía que estaba con la princesa Fighter, y resultaba que era Seiya, por demás esta decir como se enteraba, era vergonzoso, y era denigrante formar parte de un juego, en lo que al parecer era la complicidad de los príncipes de Kinmoku.

-Su alteza- dijo Taiki ya siendo adolescente- deje de importunar a Lady Venus.

Seiya le saco la lengua y salió corriendo de la habitación, con el vestido de Fighter.

-No se como los soportas- dijo Venus al castaño.

-Es simple, tomo lo útil, deshecho lo que no vale la pena.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con el príncipe Seiya?

-Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres sirvieron a sus padres, yo nací en el castillo, un privilegio muy alto, para no ser de la familia real.

-Si, muy alto.

-Pero no te aflijas por los gemelos, cada vez se parecen menos.

-Si ya lo noté- dijo Venus sonrojada.

Venus a la vez que se enojaba de sus travesuras, también le encantaba el gran cariño que se tenían los príncipes, otros en su lugar ya estarían confabulando con las facciones de la corte para desaparecer a alguno, pero ellos no, Fighter y Seiya eran tan unidos, y tan parecidos, que no dudo que podrían tener gustos parecidos, por eso, cuando cumplió los catorce, se sorprendió mucho del edicto real: De ahora en adelante, Venus de Afrodita, será la concubina de la princesa Fighter.

Fue tan sorpresivo, y en verdad Venus se sintió mal, ¿no se suponía que eran amigas? ¿Por qué la princesa no le dijo en persona que eso quería de ella?

Cuando fue arreglada para su primera noche con la princesa.

Tímida toco a la puerta.

Luego abrió.

Encontró a Fighter acostada en el suelo, con un montón de libros a su alrededor, la princesa se tomaba enserio lo que era su deber, tenia mucho que aprender para llegar a ser una reina sabia.

-Ponte cómoda Venus.

Sin prestarle atención siguió leyendo, pasaron unas horas, Venus estaba segura que pronto amanecería, sus ropas tenían varias arrugas por la presión de sus manos, estaba nerviosa por yacer con su amiga, y resulta que era ignorada, no pudiendo más, se levantó, y de una patada aventó el libro que la princesa estaba leyendo.

-Creí que las bromas terminaron hace años.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Nada de! ¡EH! ¡Vine a satisfacerte por ordenes tuyas! ¡venia muerta de miedo! ¡Y solo me ignoras! ¡Eres mala! ¡Muy mala!

Venus comenzó a llorar Fighter se levantó, su largo cabello suelto y oscuro, cayo como cascada en su espalda.

-Perdóname, yo solo te estaba protegiendo.

\- ¿Protegiéndome? – pregunto Venus limpiándose las mejillas - ¿de que, de quién?

-De mi hermano.

\- ¿eh?

-Ahora tú dices, ¡eh! ¡Mi hermano estaba por pedirte para él! ¡Y no quería eso para ti! ¡Tu no debes solo ser el objeto de placer de alguien! ¡Siento que naciste para más!

-¿Seiya quería que yo…?

-¡Si! ¡Quería cogerte! ¡Ya para que entiendas! - soltó Fighter un librazo en la cabeza de Venus- se enojo mucho, y se largó entonces al sistema solar, espero que haya encuentra a otra víctima de sus hormonas calientes, no espera, ¿tu si querías ser su concubina?

\- ¡No! ¡A mi no me gustan los hombres!

Y Venus se tapó la boca, salió corriendo de la habitación de la princesa, dejándola pasmada.

:.

:.

Una semana después, volvió a ser enviada a la habitación de Fighter, pero esta vez no hubo libros en el suelo, ni una princesa estudiando, solo una chica esperándola en la habitación. No hablaron después del anterior incidente, Venus suponía que iba a eso, ha hablar con su amiga.

Ambas se quedaron de pie.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste?

Venus parpadeo varias veces procesando la pregunta, hasta que supo a que se refería.

-No del todo, no me gustan todas las mujeres, me gustas solo tú, oh, pero no soy tonta, eso no tiene sentido, no tengo el rango para ser…

Pero ya no termino, Fighter la tomo de los brazos, mientras la besaba, era el primer beso de ambas, pero Fighter era mucho más tímida de lo que pensaba.

-Yo no se nada de esto- dijo la pelinegra- pero si me preguntas de tratados diplomáticos, seguro doy la talla.

Venus sonrió enternecida.

-Pero yo se mucho- dijo sonrojada- desde que me elegiste ser tu concubina, me dieron muchas lecciones…para complacerte, pero, entonces, ¿quieres?

-Seguro que quiero.

Y Venus le mostro sus dotes amatorios en la cama a Fighter, la hizo ver una y mil estrellas hasta que amanecio.

Eran hermosos recuerdos, porque ahora que Serenity se habia vuelto la consorte de Fighter, la reina no habia vuelto a llamarla.

:.

:.

:.

Serenity estaba paseando en los jardines con Uranus, deseaba hacer otra cosa, le gustaba cabalgar, pintar, tocar la citara, pero nada de eso tenia sentido, no desde que se entero que la guerra entre La Luna y la Tierra era sangrienta, estaba preocupada por Seiya, muy preocupada, imploraba a todos los dioses selenitas que el pelinegro estuviera bien, que regresara vivo, aunque ellos ya nunca podrían tocarse, se consolaba en las noches frías que por lo menos había sido suya, era tan solo un mes que paso eso, y lo extrañaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a ver con otros ojos a su esposa, no solo era lista, era dulce, un lado que solo ella conocía, o tal vez su concubina, Serenity no se imaginaba como seria hacerlo con otra mujer, se sonrojo de pensarlo.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre? - pregunto Uranus tocándole la frente.

-No, solo hace calor.

-Entonces volvamos, tomas un baño y leemos un poco.

Ambas regresaron, solo para encontrar la peor de las noticias.

Taiki, el fiel compañero de Seiya, se encontraba vendado, la mitad del cuerpo, Fighter enfrente, con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto la rubia temiendo lo peor.

-Seiya, mi hermano, murió en batalla.

Y el mundo se abrió a sus pies.

Cuando Serenity volvió en sí, solo fue para ver a la reina a su lado, estaba en su habitación, era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de la Reina.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serenity se quitó la mojada tela de la frente, no sabia que decir, y a leguas se notaba que Fighter había llorado mucho, ambas estaban devastadas, por el mismo hombre, aunque diferentes cariños, pero igual intensidad.

-Que mala esposa soy- dijo Serenity acariciando la mejilla de Fighter- mira que no consolarte, no merezco ser tu consorte.

-No te preocupes, por lo menos hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer, debo ser fuerte, aunque me siento morir.

Serenity se sentía mal, muy mal, se había casado con la hermana del hombre que amaba, se había entregado a él, y ahora, ahora estaba esos sentimientos encontrados, al principio creyó que era el parecido físico, eran gemelos, pero no idénticos si se les miraba con atención, Fighter tenia las pestañas mas largas y enchinadas, su cintura era diminuta, su cabello mas brillante, su piel, no sabía, y por eso la toco, acaricio el hombro hasta llegar a la muñeca.

Fighter gimió lastimeramente.

-Quiero consolarte- dijo Serenity a Fighter, esta ultima solo atino a llorar, mientras su esposa se subía en ella, besándole el cuello, la mejilla- soy tu esposa, no te dejare sola, pues te quiero.

Fighter creyó eso, al ver esa mirada azul que tanto deseo.

Venus estaba afuera de la habitación, y aunque la pena le embargaba, solo pudo estar feliz, al escuchar como Fighter soltaba gemidos entrecortados, la cama meciéndose, le había enseñado bien, y por eso Serenity gritaba en la oscuridad de la habitación de la reina.

:.

:.

:.

Todo parecía felicidad ahora, aunque la muerte de Seiya fuera una mancha negra en esa alegría, pero las reinas iban de un lado para otro, contentas.

-Solo nos falta algo, un hijo- dijo Fighter.

Serenity sabia lo que implicaba aquello, odiaba a Lord Yaten, pero era necesario.

\- ¿No cree que es demasiado presuroso?

-No, es perfecto, justo ahora siento que es perfecto, Serenity, confía en mí, estaremos bien, solo eso, y después, ya no más concubinos.

Serenity asintió, le dolería, pero en cierta forma pensaba que era justo, después de todo, ella no había llegado virgen a la cama de la reina, era justo.

:.

:.

:.

Unas noches después, la ceremonia fue preparada, la reina seria preñada, era un acto único, Venus miro con fastidio a Lord Yaten, oh si, ellos habían intercalado miradas, retadoras desde que supieron la existencia del otro, su objeto de amor, también era su punto de quiebre, pero en ese momento, Yaten estaba eufórico, aunque fingía indiferencia para con todos, como si el estar en la cama con la reina fuera nada, una cosa simple, aunque por dentro deseaba que esa noche durara una eternidad.

Una especie de misa fue dada, pidiendo a las deidades de Kinmoku por un heredero, Yaten y Fighter fueron espolvoreados con flores de fuego, igual estaría el lecho, luego de dar gracias, y recibir el beneplácito de Serenity, ambos se fueron a la habitación preparada para ellos, Fighter estaba nerviosa, sabia que no seria lo mismo que con Venus, y que decir con Serenity, pues después de esa noche de consuelo, llegaron otras apasionadas, amaba a su esposa, pero eso era necesario para tener un heredero.

Las manos de Fighter temblaron por primera vez, al intentar quitarse el camisón, pero al ver que no podía Yaten se aproximó a ella.

-Seré gentil- le susurro en su oído- majestad.

La primera vez le dolió mucho a Fighter, Yaten era un mentiroso, no pudo contenerse al estar por fin con la mujer que admiraba, la reina mas joven de Kinmoku y muchos planetas a la redonda, tan hermosa y valiente.

Pero pasada la pasión, fue gentil en verdad gentil, aunque odio no poder besarla en los labios, fue una expresa petición de la reina.

La tomo toda la noche, solo para asegurarse que la dejaría encinta, y así fue.

:.

:.

:.

:.

El vomito llego, otra vez, y por primera vez se preocupó por su retraso.

\- ¡Pero ya debía de haber llegado!

Grito Serenity, Uranus la miraba aterrada, su protegida estaba embarazada, un imperceptible bultito se miraba, pero ahí estaba, la rubia hubiera estado feliz, de hecho, lo estaba, esperaba un hijo de Seiya, uno que no vería la luz del día, eso que ella había hecho era traición y se pagaba con la muerte.

:.

:.

Amaba a Fighter, ahora lo sabía, pero era tarde, muy tarde, no podía ocultarlo más, solo esperaba que la impresión no hiciera mella en el embarazo de la pelinegra.

Ya en ese entonces no dormían juntas de nuevo, para ocultar su estado, pero Serenity ya no pudo dar excusas a su esposa, quien creía que la rechazaba por haberse acostado con Yaten.

-Esposa mía- dijo Fighter abrazándola- estas un poco inflada, ya no mas pasteles, o será, ¿Qué te dan los antojos por mí?

Serenity se hinco, la mirada tierna y amorosa de Fighter era lo peor en es momento que se sentía la mas vil de las mujeres, le advirtió a Uranus lo que haría, y que mejor huyera a lo que venía, pero su guardiana no lo haría.

-He pecado, ante el cielo y la corona, merezco la muerte.

Fighter se asustó, un médico estaba en camino de ser necesario, en este caso Taiki, pues era de confianza, pero Venus y Yaten también estaban cerca, así como Uranus.

\- ¿Qué dices Serenity?

-Estoy esperando un hijo.

-Ah, vaya, no me asustes, claro que estamos esperando.

-Yo… estoy… preñada.

Unos minutos, y la habitación se volvió una ventisca, Fighter saco una daga y acorralo a Serenity en la cama.

\- ¡Me engañaste!

Serenity lloro, pero sus lagrimas no conmovieron a la reina.

\- ¡Exijo saber quien es el padre! ¡Los quemare a ambos!

Pero como hacerlo, decirle que primero amo a su hermano y se entrego en la noche de bodas de ella, eso era bajo, tan bajo, debía callar.

\- ¡No te lo diré! ¡Ya mátame de una vez!

Uranus y los demás entraron a la habitación.

Venus y Taiki retiraron a Fighter de encima de Serenity.

-¡Llamen a la guardia! ¡Llévenla al calabozo!

\- ¡Pero esta encinta! - la defendió Uranus.

\- ¡Tu sabia! ¡Las dos morirán! ¡Y el padre también! ¡Te desollare viva si no me dices quien es el padre! ¡Tú lo sabes Uranus!

-¡Ya…por favor! ¡Solo mátame a mí! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa!

-Fighter, linda, cálmate te hará daño- pidió Venus.

-Tranquila majestad- rogo Taiki viéndola tan alterada y en su estado.

Fighter se toco el vientre. Serenity viendo eso, no quiso callar más, si eso la tranquiliza lo diré.

\- ¡Te lo diré! ¡Pero cálmate por el bien de tu hijo! ¡El padre es…!

\- ¡Soy, yo! - grito Yaten y todo se volvió borroso para Fighter.

:.

Y mientras el drama se daba aquí, en el planeta Tierra, un joven despertaba dentro de una humilde choza, cuidado por extrañas pero buenas personas, había quedado muy grave herido, caído desde un acantilado, cualquiera hubiera muerto, menos él.

Seiya abrió sus ojos zafiros, y sintió que debía volver, su hermana lo necesitaba, y sintió que Serenity también, no se imaginaba que encontraría a su regreso.

…

* * *

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios.

Y disculpen los horrores ortográficos, he tenido días un poco mal, al parecer fui al cine con mi ultimas fuerzas, me he sentido muy mal, y no se porque, pero dejo este penúltimo capitulo, esperen el final dramático (ya me fui)


	4. Chapter 4

:

.

* * *

 **-Capitulo Final-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nos separan miles de años luz, pero este amor que siento por ti, es tan grande, que parece que estoy a tu lado todas las noches, en cada estrella que brilla en la noche, hay un latido para ti. Con amor, Seiya."

Esas dulces palabras y muchas otras, de aquellas cartas compartidas por meses, eran las que ahora llenaban de calor, la fría celda en la que se encontraba Serenity.

Pero junto a esas palabras, ahora también estaban otras, entrelazadas en su corazón, en las escasas noches que vivió al lado de su esposa, Fighter.

"Yo siempre te protegeré…te amo".

Pero se le olvido decirle a Fighter, de quien se tenia que proteger ella misma.

 _Perdón_ , susurro Serenity a la oscura mazmorra.

:.

:.

-No puedes quitarle la vida, al padre de tu hijo, no así…

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea lo sé! - grito Fighter a Venus- solo, tal vez, yo lo destierre.

-Y… ¿Seguirás adelante con la ejecución de su alteza Serenity?

-Que tierno de tu parte seguirle dando valor para quien no lo tiene.

-Es que, no sé, tal vez, hay una explicación.

-Eres tan noble. Debí casarme contigo, como alguna vez pensé.

Venus abrió los ojos, nunca se imagino que la considerara así.

-Soy una tonta- murmuro Fighter- por favor, déjame sola, tengo que pensar.

:.

Uranus estaba recluida, para la reina de Kinmoku no había duda que ella tuvo algo que ver en esa traición.

Y para poner las cosas mas acidas, la reina Serenity se entero de todo, y pedía que, si iba a repudiar a su hija, entonces que la regresara, así como la reina Fighter había quitado sus tropas de la Luna, pero Fighter dio una tremenda negativa, ahora su hija era su esposa, ya no tenía potestad sobre ella, la reina no lo entendió, y fue así que la Luna, le declaro la guerra a Kinmoku.

Y mientras eso sucedía, el embarazo de ambas reinas siguió su cauce, como un rio, que al principio era pacifico, pero cada vez se volvía mas turbulento.

Fighter no tuvo corazón para matar a su esposa, la amaba, pero tampoco podía superar el engaño, también estaba Lord Yaten, por lo menos esperaba que conociera su hijo antes de mandarlo al exilio, y muy probablemente tenia que hacer eso con Serenity, aunque la guerra que tenían encima, no daba muchas esperanzas de que la situación terminara bien, parecía que una tormenta vendría, el sistema solar estaba lleno de leyendas, y el deslumbrante y legendario cristal de plata, podría ser solo la última opción de la Reina de la Luna, quería recuperar a su hija, pues había descubierto algo horrible, y no solo quería a su hija devuelta, quería castigarla, pues unos espías le habían confirmado una verdad sin nombre: su hija había tenido amoríos con el príncipe Seiya, y era muy probable que el hijo que esperaba fuera de él.

Abominable.

Uranus, como selenita que era, estaba al tanto de eso, pero nunca se había usado el cristal de plata, era un arma de doble filo, así que como pudo, se escapo de Kinmoku, tenia que hacer entrar en razón a su reina.

:.

:.

Por otro lado, Seiya tardo mucho tiempo en recuperarse, y ahora no entendía como las tropas de la Luna, en conjunto con las de la Tierra, iban en contra de su planeta.

Pero algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo, por eso entro como infiltrado a su propio castillo, y solo confiaba en una persona aparte de su hermana.

-Taiki.

-Seiya.

El castaño corrió hacia el príncipe.

\- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Tenemos una guerra encima, y no sé porque, se suponía que éramos aliados, o es mi culpa, ¿porque no acepte casarme con la princesa Dariana?

-A la reina de la Luna, no le hizo gracia saber que nuestra Reina, ha encerrado a su hija en la mazmorra.

\- ¡Por qué! ¿Qué hizo Serenity para recibir ese castigo de parte de Fighter?

-Embarazarse de Yaten.

Seiya palideció.

:

:

Y como hombre celoso, fue a encarar a Lord Yaten directamente.

-Eres tan escurridizo- rio Yaten.

\- ¡No solo te plació preñar a mi hermana! ¡También a su esposa!

Yaten tenia en ese momento una mente retorcida, tan fácil como decirle que el no era el padre, que lo dijo solo por evitarle mas dolor a Fighter, pero ver sufrir a Seiya de esa manera, era un deleite, que estaba dispuesto a saborear.

-Gimió como una gatita bajo mi cuerpo- canturreo Yaten.

Seiya se le fue a los golpes, pero el platinado ya estaba preparado.

Estaban en eso, cuando las fuerzas aliadas de la Luna y la Tierra arribaron a la atmosfera de Kinmoku, estaban perdiendo. Estaba claro que Uranus no pudo convencer a su soberana y evitar la guerra, era un punto de no retorno.

Seiya tuvo que sacar a Yaten, necesitarían a cuanto guerrero que pudiera empuñar una espada, su reino, su hermana, Serenity incluso, corrían peligro.

:.

Y fue algo curioso, justamente en ese momento, ambas reinas daban a luz, Fighter a un bebé `prematuro, pero que lloro fuerte, tenia el cabello platinado y sus ojos azules.

Mientras que la hija de Serenity, tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos azul cielo.

Venus estuvo al lado de Fighter.

Mientras que Uranus regreso como pudo con Serenity.

Finalmente, Kinmoku cayo.

:.

.:

:.

La reina Serenity nunca quiso a su hija, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Cuando pudo la uso como moneda de cambio para obtener más poder, dándola en matrimonio sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, siempre fue una mentira que necesitaba una alianza con Kinmoku para defenderse, ella siempre pudo defenderse, y ahora viendo que Kinmoku era más fuerte, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, nada garantizaba que esa alianza se respetara, solo un poder fuerte, solo eso era respetado.

Ambas reinas, recién paridas fueron llevadas ante la reina Serenity.

Así como el príncipe Seiya, Yaten, Venus, Uranus, Taiki…y cuanta persona no estuviera de su lado.

-Madre por favor, detén esto.

Imploro en gran llanto su hija, pero no conmovió el corazón duro de fría roca lunar.

-Me has decepcionado, eres una zorra, mira que revolcarte con ambos hermanos, sucia despreciable, no mereces ser mi hija.

Fighter miro a Seiya, este a Yaten, Uranus y Taiki no daban crédito a lo que estaba por suceder.

Los gemelos fueron llevados ante la reina, y sus criaturas también, Venus cargaba al hijo de Fighter, Uranus al hijo de Seiya.

-Aunque te detesto no puedo matarte, no con el cristal de plata, eres mi descendiente después de todo, pero si puedo matarlos a ellos- señalo a Fighter, a Seiya- elige a quien quieres que salve, tu esposa, o tu amante.

\- ¡Madre como me pides eso!

\- ¡Elige rápido o incluso matare a tu bastarda!

\- ¡Usa una espada, ordena que me maten!

\- ¡Yo soy la que decido! ¡Siempre te odie! ¡Desde que naciste me desplazaste en el corazón de tu padre! ¡Yo que fui su todo!

\- ¡Estas loca! - grito Fighter.

La reina a grandes zancadas se acerco a la pelinegra y la abofeteo.

\- ¡Déjala! - grito Seiya.

-Que interesante, ustedes no se odian, que interesante es el amor de estos hermanos, ¡pero ya me cansé, me volveré la soberana de la vía láctea, y este planeta será mi primera colonia! Y saben que…esto lo hare mas divertido. Encierren a mi hija con los gemelos, me gustara saber que se dirán por última vez, por lo menos uno de ellos dejara de respirar mañana.

:.

:.

:.

Era un gran castigo, por lo menos para Serenity y Seiya, Fighter estaba doblemente traicionada, no tenía palabras, no quería decir nada. Pero fue Seiya quien se armó de valor.

Se acerco.

-Hermana, perdóname, pero yo, me enamore de ella desde mucho antes…

\- ¡Y porque no me dijiste!

Fighter se fue sobre su hermano, pero no a golpes duros, fueron golpes secos en su pecho, ni siquiera fuertes, le quería tanto, convivio con el desde antes de nacer, eran como uno mismo, y así igual su corazón fue entregado a la misma persona, dolía demasiado, solo fueron esos golpes secos, Serenity se agazapo en una esquina, ella se sentía la mujer mas ruin de la vía láctea. Los gemelos lloraron a mares, Serenity se contuvo, no supo de donde saco fuerzas, pero sentía que no podía ni respirar el mismo aire que ellos, su amor manchaba el amor de ellos, era indigna, pero no deseaba serlo, quiso ser digna de su amor, quería serlo, en verdad quería serlo.

-Porque no me dijiste- murmuro Fighter con voz entrecortada.

-Porque quería hacer lo correcto, y por idiota.

-Idiota, esa palabra te queda corta.

Fighter abrazo a Seiya del cuello, mientras que el tomo su cintura.

-Yo merezco morir mañana- declaro Seiya- te falle, perdóname hermana.

-Eso no puede ser perdonado tan fácil, pero, tampoco te odio, solo, solo necesito tiempo, pero creo que no lo tenemos, jamás imaginé que el cristal de plata en verdad existiera, creí que era una leyenda, no entiendo porque la reina de la Luna no lo uso antes.

-Porque apenas lo pudo dominar- declaro Serenity sin dar la cara, sentada en el suelo con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas- no creí que lo hiciera, nunca un monarca logro activarlo, seguro fue, su gran tenacidad.

Ambos hermanos se le quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Amas a mi hermano? - pregunto la azabache.

-Si- respondió ella- pero también te amo a ti.

Fighter no supo que decir, su corazón se partía entre la tristeza y la alegría, ninguno de los tres hablo después, solo esperaban un milagro, pero uno de ellos moriría inevitablemente.

:.

:.

:.

En las afueras del castillo de Kinmoku, enfrente de sus súbditos, uno de los gemelos seria asesinado, a menos que Serenity siguiera sin decidir a quien elegir salvar, o incluso su recién nacida moriría si ella rehusaba decidir.

-Has tenido toda la noche para pensarlo, Serenity- la joven estaba postrada de rodillas enfrente de su madre, Uranus y Taiki eran custodiados, mientras que Yaten y Mina estaban con los bebés, abrazándolos en forma protectora, preparándose, incluso para lo peor- ¿Ya decidiste hija? - pregunto en tono dulzón, todos tildaron de loca a la reina por eso, le hablaba con ternura a su hija, mientras preguntaba a quién debía matar.

:.

Seiya y Fighter estaban atados a unas cruces.

-Hermana, si pudiera, si fuera posible librarnos de esto, en verdad, solo a ti podría confiar el amor de Serenity.

Fighter intento sonreír.

-Yo estaba por decirte lo mismo.

\- ¿Tan rápido me has perdonado?

-No, y juro que, en otra vida, seguiré peleando por el amor de esa mujer.

-Estamos a mano.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que…

\- ¡Ya he decidido! - grito Serenity- ¡vete al infierno, madre!

Se lanzo sobre ella, pero la reina invoco al cristal de plata, en contra de su hija, pero nunca conto con que el cristal tomaría su propia elección, su poder no solo tomo la vida de la reina, también se llevo a la hija, incluso más, cada soldado del sistema solar fue reducido a cenizas, terminando así con la amenaza.

Fighter y Seiya gritaron, imploraron, Taiki y Uranus los liberaron, corrieron donde hacia unos minutos estuviera parada Serenity, aun quedaba parte de su esencia, incluso escucharon unas últimas palabras.

"Los amo".

Seiya consoló a Fighter, se habían quedado sin ella, juraron no amar a nadie más, solo les quedaba esperar.

No importaba cuando tiempo, pero lo harían.

…

…

…

…

…

-No hubo un mejor reinado en Kinmoku, que el de los gemelos, su…-unos ronquidos evitaron que la maestra siguiera su explicación- ¡Señorita Tsukino! ¡Afuera!

Serena era una chica de preparatoria, aunque seguía comportándose como una niña, Kinmoku era su hogar, vivía con sus padres, una vida feliz y alegre, salvo que ella, no era una chica ordinaria, era una Sailor Star Light.

Mina y Lita eran sus mejores amigas, y ambas eran sus compañeras de batalla.

-Veo que volvieron a sacarte- dijo Mina- lo cual es bueno, tenemos visitas del espacio exterior, ¡vamos!

Las tres se transformaron, una vez hecho, se movieron a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Fue como una lluvia de estrellas- declaro Lita- pero no lo era.

Corrieron con sus trajes negros y botas largas, había un punto destellante en el bosque, Serena sintió que algo que estaba esperando desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba por suceder. Cuando el brillo se disipo, una figura se levantó, era un hombre, de larga coleta azabache, con vestiduras de príncipe, cuando los ojos zafiro se cruzaron con los de azul cielo, lo supieron.

 _Por fin, te encontré._

Y no fue solo Seiya o Serenity, era la tercera persona escondida dentro suyo, Fighter también había venido, y al parecer, ya todo estuvo bien, tal como desearon desde hacía muchos siglos.

La espera había terminado.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí, en verdad crei que no la terminaría, pero lo logre, me divertí y estrese a la vez, y por eso esta historia será mi ultimo reto, no volveré a entrar a un reto a menos que termine todas mis historias, me siento mal, porque le agarro cariño a los fics y quiero desarrollarlos mas, pero con el tiempo encima nomas no.**

 **Espero que te haya entretenido, al final no quería dejar a Serena con nadie, pero mi corazón de pollo casi siempre gana.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, valen mucho para mi.**


End file.
